


Choose Love

by MarsHunter06



Series: Everybody Talks [3]
Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 09:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsHunter06/pseuds/MarsHunter06
Summary: In which Gwen is the bigger person and she finally lets go. We don't choose who we love, but we do choose to keep loving them. She never had a chance and that's okay.





	Choose Love

**Author's Note:**

> Despite Gwen being the character I'm most similar to, I've never been a fan. It's kinda why I don't really go into her character. Here's one of the rare times I write about her.

After the train wreck that was All Stars, Gwen is ready to finally put the show behind her. She tried to make amends with Courtney, but in the end, it failed. She tries so hard to be the bigger person, but sometimes, friendships can’t be forced— especially when she was the one to mess it all up in the first place. She fucked up just as badly as Duncan did, maybe even worse. She doesn’t think Courtney would ever be able to forgive either of them; she was wrong.

 

It’s the premiere of the new BloodBath movie, and Gwen could not wait to see it. She loves the entire franchise, so naturally, she bought tickets as soon as it was released and her friends agreed to go with her. They sat near the top row, over to the left, with Gwen right in between her two friends. She leans back and settles into the seat making herself comfortable. This is where she is going to stay for the next two hours, even after the credits. She looks around to see the seats filling up and smiles; this was going to be a great time! That is, until her eyes started playing tricks on her. In the same row, but over on the right hand side, she saw them. There’s no way they’re actually here.

 

It was Duncan and Courtney. Together. This cannot be real. She looks away, then looks back again—and sure enough, they were still there. How is that possible? There’s no way Courtney would be with Duncan. There’s even less of a chance that she would even go to one of these movies with him; let alone on opening night! Neither of them saw her since there were plenty of people between them, but she could see them. As the previews rolled, she couldn’t help but observe the two. They were clearly back together from how close they were sitting. Courtney has her arms crossed and was clearly disturbed by the trailers while Duncan had his arm around her and was enjoying the scenes as they played across the screen. Every now and then, he would look over to her and display some sort of affection. Whether it be a kiss on her head, rubbing her arm, pulling her closer, or just simply reaching for her hand. Gwen couldn’t help but frown. He never did any of those things with her— especially not while they were about to watch a horror movie.

 

Finally, the movie starts and Gwen wills herself to pay attention to the movie she looked forward to. Although, every few minutes, she still gave glances their way. She nearly missed a fight scene filled with gore because of it; luckily, she turned back to the screen just in time. She quickly turns back to them, though, as Courtney lets out a loud scream. She covers her face into Duncan’s chest while he just chuckles at her. She shoots him a glare, but he isn’t intimidated. 

 

About halfway through, Gwen gives up on watching the movie as she keeps looking over at the couple. They also seemed to have forgotten about the movie, but they weren’t even making out. It was worse. Duncan was just looking at Courtney lovingly while she tried to pay attention to the movie clutching onto Duncan’s shirt. She felt anger boiling deep inside her. He  _ never _ looked at her like that. He never seemed to even pay attention to her the way he does with Courtney. If she didn’t already know he never stopped loving her, the evidence was clearly shown in front of her eyes now.

 

The movie ends with the credits rolling and the couple stands up to leave. Courtney couldn’t wait to get out of there— this was not her scene at all. Gwen tells her friends she has to go to the bathroom as she follows the couple. She makes sure to keep some distance in between them so that they don’t notice her. They were so lost in each other that they didn’t pay her any mind. It was sickening to watch— worse than when that guy’s head got decapitated thirty minutes into the movie.

 

Courtney was taking fast steps as she tried to get away from the horror; this left Duncan with no choice except to follow her. He was always chasing after her anyways.

 

“Slow down, Princess, no one is out here to get you.”

 

“How do you know that? For all I know, there could be a psychopath among us in this crowd!”

 

Duncan manages to grab her hand to slow her pace. He raises an eyebrow at what she just said. She was just being paranoid now. She rolls her eyes at him, and then pouts— she really hated scary movies.

 

“You know that I get scared. I am so not going to another one of these things with you. I hate it.”

 

“I know, but you love me.”

 

Gwen stops dead in her tracks once she hears this— what? Were they really just picking up where they left off and confessing their love already? She couldn’t believe her ears. Surely Courtney wouldn’t agree to this; she wouldn’t fall for him again so quickly. The show only wrapped six months ago, and that was not enough time for them to get back together— especially when Duncan landed himself in jail.

 

Courtney doesn’t answer that. She just starts walking away, dragging him along with her. Duncan wasn’t going to let this go, though, he stops and spins her around to face him. Due to the force, she had no choice but to be pressed up against him. 

 

“Besides, I love that you get scared. You’re so independent and that’s hot, but I like knowing that you need me too. You know I need you. I love you.”

 

Courtney smiles at that. She does know that he needs her, and she needs him too; both for the same reasons. She pulls him closer for a kiss and they lose themselves in each other. 

 

Gwen had to avert her eyes. This was too much. She retraces her steps and heads back to her friends. She felt sick. To this day, she is still confused about her feelings towards Duncan. Did she ever like him? Or did she just like the idea of him? He was a safe option, they had a lot in common, and they made sense; but he couldn’t let Courtney go. That’s why they failed. Was Gwen really that pathetic? Did she fall in love with someone who was always going to be in love with someone else? She didn’t feel hurt after seeing them back together. In fact, she remembers back on the island, being happy for Duncan when they finally got together. She knew he was pining after her  _ hard _ . Courtney was just being stubborn. How could anyone not like Duncan? No, she didn’t feel hurt, it was more anger, then turning into confusion. She shakes her head. No use in thinking about it anymore. Everything should be left in the past… 

 

A few weeks later, she spots a magazine tell all about duncney being reunited. There wasn’t much information, just speculation since they were photographed together. Gwen rolls her eyes at the headline. They were a bit late on the news, since she already witnessed a date between the two. She walks away from the gossip and picks out a book of historical fiction, hoping to lose herself in its world, to bring to the counter. She pays for the book and exits the store, intending to do some reading at the park. It was close to sunset and she should really be heading home, but it was a nice day out. The perfect setting to relax with a book in her hands as she disappeared into the world of fiction. 

 

She was just getting to the introduction of _the_ _Princess_ when she hears a familiar voice. She snaps her book shut to find the source and sure enough, there he was. He wasn’t alone. He was with her. 

 

“Duncan, how much farther?”

 

“Be patient, Princess. We’re almost there.”

 

“I swear if this is a trap to kill me, I’m going to kill you first.”

 

“I know you would, now no peeking! Okay. Stop there.”

 

Gwen watches as Duncan leads her down the pathway towards a picnic set up in the park. Courtney was blindfolded; she couldn’t believe how trusting she was of him already. Finally, he takes the blindfold off and she gasps; he had planned a romantic outing for her. She looks over at him and he blushes.  _ He blushed _ ? This was unreal. He never did that with her.

 

“Duncan, what’s all this for?”

 

“I know I’m not the type of guy to do this, but I wanted to make things right this time around. Happy one month.”

 

She pulls him into a hug, “I love it. Thank you.”

 

He was celebrating their one month? No. Freaking. Way. He  _ never _ did that with her. They were  _ never _ the type to care about stupid things like one month anniversaries. Even though it made her upset, she couldn’t look away. The two of them were just talking while they ate. They watched the sunset together, and it was like a scene straight out of a romance novel— it was totally out of character for Duncan, at least the Duncan that Gwen knew. He was never one for romantic gestures. Sometimes she wished he would have been like that with her, but he wasn’t that type of guy. But here he was, being that type of guy for Courtney. She wants to hate her; she wants to hate him; but she doesn’t. Not even close. It was unfair, but she’s learned that life isn’t fair, and love surely isn’t either.

 

Night falls and the stars are out with the couple on the blanket as they stargaze. They’re snuggling with each other, a smile on both their faces as conversations flow back and forth between the two. It seemed like they would never run out of things to talk about. When she was with Duncan, sometimes there would be silence— it was never awkward— but it would be silent. It was comfortable. Though, here they were, constantly chattering— even if it was nonsense. Almost as if they never wanted it to end. They could spend forever here in each other’s arms. Bitterness begins to form inside her, but she understands.

 

“This is really nice, Duncan. It’s sweet.”

 

“I’m not sweet. I don’t do sweet.”

 

“Okay, mister tough guy, sure, but we both know the truth. You’re a great guy and I love you for that.”

 

“I love you too, Princess.”

 

“You know, you didn’t have to do anything special. It’s only one month.”

 

“I wanted to. It’s the best month I’ve had in awhile— I got you back! Besides, I want to be someone who deserves you. It was on your list: Number 26, romantic anniversaries monthly.”

 

“You actually read the list? I thought you would have thrown it away.”

 

“At first, but I never did get rid of it. I got bored one day and while I was looking through some stuff, I found it, and well… yeah I read it all finally.”

 

“You have it memorized too?”

 

“Not the way you do, I’m sure, but I know the important ones.”

 

“Good, I want you to burn that list.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Because I was wrong. I was trying to make you the perfect guy for me. I thought I knew what I wanted, but the truth is, I didn’t. All I want is you. The real you. The way you are is the guy I fell in love with and that’s what makes you perfect for me.”

 

Gwen leaves after hearing their conversation. She felt like she was intruding on a private moment after what they revealed. This time, they’re back together for good. Courtney was willing to do something for Duncan that she hated and he was willing to romance her the way he thought she wanted. These two were definitely made for each other. Love means compromise even if there are ups and downs. You stay because you love them, and Gwen couldn’t fault them for that. We don’t get to choose who we fall for, but we do get to choose to continuing loving them. She was happy for them— really. She was going to be the bigger person, and this time, she was going to stick to it. They deserve a happy ending. After all, Courtney is always going to be Duncan’s princess.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I think I would have liked her if they didn't completely ruin her character. She lost herself and it's a real shame. I do feel for her tho


End file.
